Daughter of light, lover of darkness
by Silver Talismoon
Summary: She was the daughter of light, but she fell in love with the darkness. Desperate to get away she had ventured with the king of darkness. Thinking she could break the ice around his heart could she? will she? one way to find out MyotismonX MC R
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter one:_**

**_The watchers_**

**_(After Myotismon's death, roughly 10 years later)_**

**_--_**

"Hakiri! Shut' that damn brat up!" shouted a drunken man from the far corner watching the television. A young woman on the opposite side of the room was carrying a small wailing baby from starvation.

Kari was about 20 years old now; it had been so long since she had been though the digital world that she had convinced herself that it was noting but a dream, an illusion of the imagination. But still, it felt so real.

She married young to her high school sweet heart Dirk who was a foreigner from London who came over because of his father's transferred job. In the end he really wasn't all that of a sweetheart after they had their daughter Anaya, 10 months.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll keep her quiet!" Kari spoke weakly, afraid to anger her husband she took the infant into her room where she breast fed Anaya.

"There, that's what you wanted wasn't it?" she asked as she patted the soft ash-golden hair, Anaya looked mostly of her mother than her father, she had her hair which was indeed an ash-golden colour, her porcelain skin, a smooth creamy texture. She hadn't began top teeth yet which worried her mother greatly. Anaya had a pure mint green eyes that resembled her father's, except hers were loving and gentle, and his were not.

"HAKIRI!" shouted Dirk from outside the door, Kari jumped and replied timidly "ye-Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Feeding Anaya," Dirk puffed out his chest at hearing his daughters name, "YOU'RE WHAT!?" Kiri knew this wasn't going to end well. She stood up and placed their daughter in her crib before venturing out to where her husband was where she knew for well that it was going to be a bloodbath.

Dirk never wanted children, but after they were married Kari had to pick up enough courage to tell him that she was about three months pregnant, (after their wedding night)

He had been thrilled, Kari just didn't understand. One moment he didn't want children but the next he was in tears of happiness. But at the birth of Anaya his face was angered to find that he had fathered a daughter instead of a son. That's when every thing went down the drain, Dirk began drinking and smoking, he became unemployed and blamed her and their daughter. Saying that they were nothing but a distraction to him.

Over the months he had become violent towards his wife, slapping her and punching her whenever and where ever he was angered or irritated by any thing. Kari had refused to tell any one what was happening to her even her big brother Tai had demanded what was going on in front of Dirk and the rest of the group, she had replied that nothing was wrong and every thing was fine. Dirk praised her after Tai and the rest went.

Kari placed a hand on the door knob and turned it to reveal Dirk. "Dir-" she was cut off with a swift slap as she landed on the floor, she had placed one of her hands over the wound to ease the pain a little.

She looked up to her husband with such frightened eyes, Dirk just stood over her before Anaya actually sat up in her crib and giggled.

Both Kari and Dirk looked over to the infant, they gasped as they saw two figures stood over their daughter, it was dimly lit in the room by a small candle, so they couldn't make out the figures.

One looked like a cat figure swaying it tail back and forth over Anaya, in a rather play teasing manner. The cat figure was small and slender with pointy ears and a mid long snout.

The other figure was taller but still quite short, its main body was a rounded shape from the chest to the belt, it did look like a human form, and it wore a pointy like hat and a cape. In one of its hands it held a staff.

"Who are you!?" demanded Dirk, Hakiri was astonished, could it be? Could they be? "Catomon, wizardmon?" she asked so weakly it was barely a whisper. Dirk looked at her then back at the intruders. "You know them?" Kari nodded as she slowly stood up to walk over to the intruders, by was stopped when Dirk grabbed hold of her arm and held her in place as he gripped the base of her throat.

"That wouldn't be wise if you did that. I strongly advise, if you re-think your actions before you actually do them."

Dirk looked at the taller figure; his green eyes aflame, his grip tighten on Kari's neck, making it hard to breath. "What are you goanna do about it!?" He shouted, the cat figure finally stood up and jumped down off the crib out of the shadows, Dirk gasped, it was a cat, and he or she stood on its hind legs. Its body was covered with pure white fur, its paws were covered with green gloves. Its blue eyes bored up at Dirk, "I wouldn't if I were you." it was definitely a she.

Dirk's anger got the better of him and turned Kari around and gave her a nasty punch across the face, breaking her nose and properly chipped her cheek bone. The female Cat jumped up and scratched the side of Dirks face before he landed a swift slap.

Wizardmon stepped out of the shadows, covered in purple, grey, yellow and black. His pointed witch hat that had a skull imprinted on it. As for his black boots. His grey covered hands clenched on the gold staff.

"I didn't want to do this but you forced me, despite all the things you have done to Kari, the one that has been nothing but loyal to you and you beat her like a dog. BLACK HOLE!"

A black hole appeared behind Dirk, his drunken green eyes widened as he felt something slithered and wrapped itself around his ankles.

As he looked down he saw rope tying itself in knots around him, as it slivered upwards Dirk reacted by trying to kick it off, he harshly threw the beer bottle in his hand against the wall as it smashed into tiny pieces Kari was dazzled and Amazed that she did not even register Wizardmon had placed a hand on her shoulder.

His voice brought her back into reality, "I think you should leave with Anaya before you see to much, we'll join you shortly." Kari looked at Wizardmon then slowly nodded. As she stood up and picked up Anaya she gave one final glanced to the now tied up Dirk, now only his head was showing.

Tears of sorrow fell from Kari's eyes as she knew she would never be seeing him ever again. She mouthed a 'Goodbye, love...' in which Dirk had quickly grasped that he would never see his wife or child ever again. Despite being drunk he did the same, tears runned down his pale cheeks and fell to the floor.

"I do love you; I hope that one day that you will forgive me. Please take care of, our daughter Anaya. I love you both." Hakiri was too stunned for words, did he just say 'I love you' both'? He did care! but after all he put both her and their daughter through? she knew that wasn't love.

Wizardmon and Catomon were also to stunned, there was an awkward silence for just a few moments until Catomon ushered both Kari and Anaya out. But not before Anaya said her very first words, "Bye-Bye Dada." over Kari's shoulder. As Kari turned, she glanced at her husband as the door began to close on its own accord.

With a flash of light, almost blinding Kari and her child where at Tai's door, confused and distorted she didn't register that the door had opened and there before her was her older broth in just a dark blue night gown.

"Kari?"

--

**_A/N Okay, This story was just begging me to write it, I've got the original on pen and paper now I have to re-write most of the story. So I hope that enjoyed, if you want another chapter please give me three to five reviews._**

**_Thank you and I do hope you enjoyed the first chapter, next chapter: 15 yrs later._**

**_AND REMEMBER: KEEP SMILING!! ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

FIFTEEN YEARS LATER

ANAYA:

_Everything is dark. I don't know where I am. Everywhere I turn to is darkness, I feel so cold. All I am wearing is an old fashioned white dress with short, off the shoulder sleeves. I'm wearing a tight black corset that cuts off my air supply, I'm having trouble breathing.. The skirt is long to my feet, I notice that I'm not wearing any shoes. The right side of my white skirt is pulled upwards to reveal another skirt but its fabric is made of soft black silk, when I touch it. I'm fascinated by this under skirt because it shimmers under my touch. _

_My hand travels upwards to touch my throat and I am wearing a chocker. I admire my outfit for awhile. I'm not afraid, maybe a little. Just confused and irritated because I know I am waiting, and I feel like I've been waiting for a very long time._

_I'm waiting for him. Suddenly I feel a gust of wind, I shiver as I feel a finger travel up and down my spine and another caressing my throat gently. The chocker I'm wearing snaps and falls into the darkness under my feet. _

_My breath hitches as his long fingers that feel like they're gloved by velvet traces my jaw line and my lips. I feel his freezing lips caress and glide up and down my neck and shoulder. _

_I turn to look over my shoulder but I can not see his physical form, there isn't one. I can only feel his presence. In my head words as smooth as silk fill my head of sweet nothing and affectionate compliments. I feel his strong arms wrap around my waist, holding me against a well developed muscled chest as he finally takes my hand and places it against his invisible cheek. _

_I moan because he is so cold. Turning my head into the invisible person I want to kiss those lips but he stops me suddenly and I feel his finger under my chin to tilt my head upwards. My eyes widen in astonishment, how could I have been so blind to see that the earth was above me, us. But then when I take a closer look, it isn't earth, not at all, it looks somewhat digitalised and I look down into the darkness and realise the earth was below us, in the shadows._

"Then?" asked Haru, big blue eyes bore into my own green ones. "I wake up." I say simply. Shrugging looking out of my two roomed apartment window where traffic busied down the street. "Wow." murmured my best friend, a foolish smile splayed on her rounded face. "Shame you didn't get to see his face. Bet he was a real Bon-Bon." "Yeah," I agree.

"What a shame." I say mockingly. Haru scowled before puffing out her cheeks in a childish tantrum. She loved me, really, but she just wished I was more of a girly girl. I already let her talk me into keeping my hair long. And I applied make up, not a lot, more earthy tones instead of her flashy pinks and blues, reds and greens.

I was in between girly girl and tomboy. I knew I wasn't pretty, plain looking, but every one else would say different. They would say I was pretty. I know better, I know myself. I know of my body, I know of my looks, and most important I know how I feel. They only people I would SOMETIMES allow to convince me to do things were Haru, mother, and Uncle Tai.

Haru and I were best friends from kindergarten upwards, since we were in diapers we would draw together, build towers and paint the classroom walls. As we got older we grew, not too far apart, we were still sisters, despite the appearances. Haru liked dating, liked boys, make up and clothes and shoes. I was more reserved, I had no time for boys and dating, I'm more interested in art and for clothes forget that, give me a pair of slacks and an old t-shirt, a pair of sturdy snickers and I'm ready to go. The make up's ok, as long as I don't apply too much on.

Uncle Tai is the best. I would come round practically every day when I was a kid. He taught me how to enhance my painting skill. He taught me how to play football, and basket ball too. He taught me English, because his wife Cheryl, and two kids, my cousins, Samantha and Drew both fourteen, speak English.

My mum, Kiri, practically gave up everything to raise me from scratch. A beauty in her time. A very strong woman uncle tai would say when ever we go visit the hospital she was checked into. I know my mum went through a lot with my dad. I'm half English and half Japanese. My mum isn't well, something about a tumour that hasn't killed her yet. Every time the doctors believe they remove it, it grows back. I blame my dad. And I am not alone in that. But dad died when I was a baby. But he would smack my mum hard and sometimes gave her hell. I visit her on a regular bases.

That's why I have no time for prince Charmin's and prince frogs. I have work to do. I have my whole life planned out. Finish high school, go to college for Arts. I want to be an artists, I was fond of the idea of a manga artist for a while when I was young and would often draw up plots, timelines, characters and then draw the story from there on. I would take pride in my art and keep each story in a polly pocket folders, they now adorn my shelves heavily.

In the corner of the room I keep a sign I made saying 'for my family'

"Are you okay?" Haru asked suddenly, I snap out of my trance and look at her and smile. "Yeah," I say meekly "Soon." I need not say anymore, she knows where my thoughts go and all she can do is stand back for a while. "Com'on Haru, I'm going to the hospital." She nods apologetically, she's already kept me here for an hour and a half. She briskly hugs me before leaving out the front door. I sighed as I got prepared, I adorned my leather jacket and grey patched scarf, it's winter. It's bitter outside. I put on my black hiking boots to keep my socked feet secure and warm. My leather biking gloves I bought in a yard sale. I hate gloves that cover your fingers, you don't have any grip.

As I take my pone and purse in my zipped pockets and keys in hands I notice something odd near the door. The plants Haru bought me this morning begin to wilt and fall apart on the counter as each petal feel from the stem. I gulped. As I leaned in the TV busted into life, causing my to knock the vase other, spilling it's contents. I give a muffed scream from surprised and agitation. Cleaning up the mess I go to the television and turn it off with the remote. Or I try to. One, no, Two, slightly harder but no, Three, very hard and No luck. Edging towards the TV's off switch I press it quickly and remove my hand as if I've electrocuted. The TV takes a moment as the screen fades into darkness. With my items I run out of my apartment, slamming the door after me.

* * *

_A/N OMG! I am sooooooo sorry, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO ACTUALLY WAITED PATIENTLY! THANK YOU! 2 YEARS! I never planned to leave it for that long, so, so, so, sorry! Thank you so much for faving it, thank you for commenting on it!! And I promise I will have the next chapter up VERY soon! _

_My only excuse is that I had no internet! But you can flame me that fine! So sorry so please R&R and please remember:_

_KEEP SMILING! __J And HAPPY NEW YEAR!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Mama

The hospital was bland. White flooring and pastel blue wall paper. The windows were long but narrow, letting in some light, dull light bulbs hung on the ceiling and in strait rows down the narrow halls.

Walking up to the check in counter, the man behind the desk looked up at me with gleaming dark brown eyes. Igok Dada was a Jamaican citizen until he moved to Japan not even ten years ago. He's about fifteen years older than me. "Hello Anne," he greets me in his deep Jamaican accent.

"Hey Gok." I greet wary, "Your mum's been waiting." he cautions me seriously, mum always got a bit agitated when I or my uncle were late spending time with her. Getting up Igok leads me into the tiny private curtained cubicles.

"mum?" I stuck my head in through the drapes and peered in to my mother who lay flat on her back, machines beep frequently, giving her borrowed time. Fast asleep and I could hear those slight snoring sounds seeping through her thinned lips. from her sleeping form her eye lashes fanned slightly. Taking the small visitor seat next to the cot, making little sound as possible as to not wake her.

With in the instant I sat down I heard my mother mumble words between gasps of pain. "You're late." she scolded weakly, eyes closed, "I thought I taught you better to keep your promises, Anaya." "You did mama." I answered gently. "I just got held up, you see Ha---" "I don't want to hear it, Anaya." my mother stated blankly, uninterested. Unimpressed, I shrink back onto my seat, hunching over slightly.

I fall silent. "Come give me a kiss and a cuddle." I smiled happily at her invitation as I stood up and gave her a soft gentle hug, only allowing my hands to softly cup her shoulders, and pressing my cheek to hers in a mother daughter moment. I felt her left arm lift but failed and slumped down into the bed.

I heard her sigh sadly when I sat back in my seat, looking at her frail form, damn you, dad. Fury built up in me. Anger and frustration, I close my eyes tightly, hoping that the darkness would enclose my anger and sooth me, as it usually does. "What has been happening, Anaya?" asks my mother, her eyes never open, she was blind. She was so strong and yet so frail.

For a few hours we just talked and when we could talk any more we would smile at the silence, happy and contempt in each others company, holding hands.

"Visiting hours are over Anne, you have to come back tomorrow, ok?" Gok said on the other side of the curtain, mum smiled at me and squeezed my hand saying to would be alright, sensing my unease.

"Night mum," I say before kissing her goodnight on the forehead, she says night and I leave with a heavy heart.

"Thanks Gok." I say when I pass Igok on my way out, he turns and smiles pleasantly at me before waving me goodbye as his shift is over,

Walking out the hospital and into the main streets, walking up the curbs a group of men wolf whistle me and asks if I wanted to join them, I ignore them completely and shake my head because of their petty ways, no respect for women at all and only thinking what's in their pants instead of what's in-between their ears. Moran's. "Hey cutie, wanna join us then?" asks two boys, they separated from their 'clan'

"No." I say simply as I walk past them, fingering my hidden mace my uncle Tai had bought me for my birthday. I could feel their angry glares stabbing at my back, I shrug why should I care I could take care of those clowns in a two hit. I hit them, they hit floor. Simple.

I can feel the two of them stalking at my heels now, okay, uncomfortable, remember Anaya, you have your mace, you know how to scream, kick, punch and bite, easy stuff. "Hey cutie." I look behind me as one of them grabs onto my scarf at the front, I get angry, "Leave me the fuck alone you bastards!" I scream as I take out my mace but the other boy smacks it out my hands and wraps his arm around my neck.

I cuss under my breath as the boy changes positions and has me held under the arms and now I'm helpless. Damn, "That's not very nice, cutie." the boy smirks, spittle on his thin lips and his face scared by acne. Before I even know it the man behind my slumps forward and lands on the ground unconscious, dragging me down under him, I look up jut in time to see a young man punching my main attacker full on square in the face.

I cant see my rescuers face, but I do see his once neatly golden hair flutter as he turns away fully from me, walking away. He was extremely tall and well built by the look of hi back. He stop abruptly and looks back slightly, I feel my face redden slightly and my heart beating faster. "A thank you would do." Hi voice cut in deep, it was velvet, black velvet, masculine, English accented slightly but dripped with impatiens.

I frown and my brow creases, "I would've had them if it weren't for you." I reply curtly. I hear him chuckling deeply, in the pit of my stomach I could feel my innards tighten and churning.

"Huh, sure, a woman, take on a man in a fight? Two at the same time especially, maybe in bed but never on a battlefield, perhaps you should learn your place little girl and not pick fights that you can't win." his voice echoed deeply. My face turned an ugly shade of red. "A WOMAN CAN DO WHATEVER A MAN CAN DO YOU BIG!" I shrieked loudly. I saw him flinch.

Getting up quickly and running full blast at the stranger, I'll show him, filthy sexist big, swinging my arm back I lounge full force at his back, turning swiftly the man caught my blow and clinched my fist tightly, looking up I was stunned. At first I saw a crooked smile pulling inanely and handsomely on one side of his face up. His eyes were unusual blue, o piercing and unendingly shining with humour now replaced with shock and astonishment.

We looked at each other for a long time, our faces we inches apart…..


	4. Chapter 4

Share

A/N Hi every one! I'm sooo sorry for taking long again, and to make up for it I've written an extra-long chapter! I've been so busy lately and really had no time for myself. I've read every latest Review and I thank you all!

So here is the latest chapter of Daughter of light Lover of Darkness! please enjoy and R&R!

Chapter four: Possessions

Inches apart…

Anaya could feel her heart thump against her tiny chest. Feel the heat rose to her face. But unwilling to let the wild emotions take advantage Anaya snarled and instantly threw her free fist up and hit the stranger full force in the jaw. (Even though it really wasn't that hard)

Anaya:

The man I struck looked dazed but a malicious smirk crossed his face. His eyes showing a deadly humour again as he rubbed the area I hit. "Your Strong, for a small Magpie. I'll leave you alone. For now. See you around."

With that the stranger turned and left, walking down the high street into now seemingly crowded streets. I sigh, got up and walk back to my apartment. Once home I can just shut the door check my voice mail and then E-mails.

Opening my apartment door I heave a huge sigh of relief and slump down on my bed. Reaching over I listen to my voice mail, One from Haru, One from Uncle Tai, hmm, two actually from uncle Tai. And the voice mail plays up when I listen to his mail, must've been driving again while leaving messages. Stupid Man.

Switching my laptop on and plugging in the charger I rummage through my Emails. Until it began to fuzz up and become static, Panicking I threw the laptop at the end of my bed afraid of what might happen.

After a minute or two I plucked up enough courage and drew closer to my laptop as the screen turned black. Suddenly the picture came on with a man speaking directly to me. "HI THERE!"

I screamed, the man looked at me oddly, he was old wrinkled and had a short white pony tail at the back, but otherwise bald at the front. "Hey now missy, no need to scream!" Putting his hands up in defence.

"Who are you? What do you want and why the hell are you on my screen, YOU HACKER!" The man just looked at me for an instant then laughed happily.

"My name is Gennai! I'm one of the digital worlds guardians." Wait, digital world? I laughed now, "You mean like a cyber attraction games for teenagers, in that case, no thanks I'm not interested." The elder man looked thoughtful for awhile; his chin jotted upwards. "Hm, yes, no." I felt my eye brows raise. Let me show you, Lady Anaya." with that he reached forward, what happened next scared me. The screen stretched out as did his hand. Like an elastic glove.

Absent mind my body moved towards this old geezer at once after touching my face I could see behind my eyes the story. I could see little and big creatures, 'Digimon.' I saw my uncle Tai and my Mother, younger, and fighting along side the creatures, it was like a zillion documents of data running through my mind. Mimi, Matt, TK, Sarah, my uncle, my mother and Joe. It was like their memories flowing through my mind at once and I felt excruciating pain in my mind. ITS TOO MUCH! My mind screamed it's too much!

I fell back onto the floor. Exhaustion caught me. "I see." Was my vocal reply as I lazed on the floor, eyes half open. The pain was like having 20,000 volts running through you mentally. "Why did you come here."

Gennai stared at me again, scowling, "Myotismon." The name drew me wide awake.

Myotismon. The Virus. "It involves your mother, Anaya. She's been infected by the virus Digimon, who isn't all Digimon." "What do you mean?"

Exact same time.

The room was cold, Kari's curtains were pulled back. Revealing her asleep; like she was dead to the world almost. The woman mumbled a little as she felt a presence watching her. A dark presence. Kari managed to open one eye half way, looking into a shadowy figure that lurked by the corner.

"No!" Kari gasped, fully alert and awake, coughing and spluttering blood from her lips. The figure chuckled mischievously as he revealed himself, "It can't be!" she murmured. Transfixed by the face she had not seen for so many years. The figure, tall, slender and almost completely covered by the darkness leaned forward with a hand he wiped away the spittle of blood down Kari's face.

"It is my dear."

Anaya

A twang snapped in Anaya chest. Gennai looked shocked through those slit eyes, his wrinkled face scowled in worry. "Its happening." "What's happening?" Anaya cried out, sitting up abruptly. "Nothing's happening Anaya. Not at the moment. Calm down."

Alarms went in Anaya's head. "WHAT!" she shrieked. Wincing slightly. "Don't worry they won't hurt you." "They? Whose they? I thought it was only one Digimon!" Gennai just stared at me. "He's one of them. But there's another Digimon similar. The other one is Kiro. Myotismon and Kiro are…Abnormal Digimon. There half." "You mean siblings? How is that possible?" Gennai shook his head vigorously.

"No! Myotismon's father was human and his mother was Digimon. Kiro's mother was human and his father was Digimon. There's also a huge age gap between the two." "I see." Rubbing the twanging feeling in my chest.

I'm starting to hyperventilate. O, MY, GOD! Gennai pressed his face against the screen. "CALM DOWN KIDDO!" "WHAT DO THEY WANT!" I demanded. Crying.

"There is a prophecy in the digital world.

All the digi destines have gone.

An enemy remains

There is a deal

There is a wager

Between two digimon

About a child,

The daughter of light

And the lover of Darkness

But one cannot live while the other lives.

"You have to travel to the digital world. And defeat Myotismon and Kiro. That's the only choice you have to help your mother, Anaya." My heart sank. My only choice. If I don't mum would die. How can I let that happen after all she went through with my father.

She was tainted by Myotismon a virus. "I need to pack a few things." I hesitated. I don't know how long I would be or if I would ever be back. getting up I opened up my build in wardrobe and a rock sack.

On the bed I laid out a blanket, a pair of sturdy boots and jeans a clean shirt. Hygienic bag containing soap, wash cloth, toothpaste and toothbrush and a tiny bottle of shampoo. Only reason why I was taking these is because I'm practically a hygienic freak and I value my body and my health. I had my small diary and two pens. I wrote a message to Haru just saying I'm getting head clear and I'll be going away for just a week or so. And not to worry.

I packed my belongings and went to my laptop where Gennai waited patiently. "I'm ready. What now?" The old man smiled and reached forward again. The screen stretching. "Take my hand and hold on." he assured me.

Reaching forward slowly I was unsure, uneasy about this whole idea. I was doing this for my mum. I believe and now take me to Myotismon.

Our fingers locked together and all I can remember is being physically stretched myself and sucked into the laptop.

Everything went black.

A/N How was it? hoped you enjoyed and I WILL be posting the next chapter up by the weekend!

Keep smiling Silver! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Anaya, wake up!

Anaya

I can hear voices in my head. I feel warmth, a fire perhaps?

"Gennai, can you be sure that this girl is the girl from the prophecy?"

"Of course she is Argumon! She's Kari's daughter." piped in a shrilly female voice, then a soft purring could be heard.

I mumbled something under my breath. I opened my eyes slightly, I saw strange blurry figures, two humanoids and a cat like figure. SHIT!

"What the hell!" I shrieked loudly throwing off my blanket.

Something hard hit my back. "Welcome, Anaya!" welcomed the man I recognised as Gennai. My memory snapped, "This, is… the Digital world?" I looked down to see I was wearing a plain white T-shirt and blue stripped shorts. My once packed blanket laid near a fire in the corner.

I looked around and saw I was in a cave, brightly lit with wall lanterns and ceiling lights. Then my eye fell onto the creatures that had spoken in hushed voices. A pure white cat wearing green gloves and huge blue eyes blinked at me and smiled welcome. I felt oddly attached to this Digimon, and the next one that greeted me.

The next Digimon was short, a very small dinosaur with just as big eyes except their colour were green. "Hi Annie!" greeted the dinosaur, smiling, showing huge razor sharp teeth but I didn't feel uncomfortable, in fact I felt absolute ease. "Gennai, this really is the Digital world, isn't it?" I said lowly.

Gennai laughed and nodded, "Yes little lady. This is the Digital world. Welcome. May I introduced;" he paused lifting up his hand he pointed to the cat, "This is Catomon she was your…" "my mother's Digimon partner! And he's Argumon," indicating to the Dinosaur Digimon. "You were my uncle Tai's partner!" I looked around again. "Where are the others?" Gennai's face saddened slightly. "A few of them went travelling down the south pole of the digital world, others went to the forests. They heard you be here." I nodded. I was slightly disappointed that I couldn't meet the other Digimon.

"Gennai, how long have I been out for?" "A day. Shall we?" He indicated to a door in the corner of the brightly lit cave. As I stood up the two Digimon rolled up my blanket and placed it in my rucksack.

"This way Anaya!" called Gennai standing half way though the door. I smiled a little, "Gennai shouldn't we discuss what we have to do? Don't I need to know all I can about Myotismon and Kiro?" I asked as I tried to keep up the pace with the old man. Damn he walks fast.

Looking though the door I was amazed to see beautiful bathroom, well it was like an old bath house with a hot spring in one room and through an arch way was an old traditional Japanese shower room. The walls were jade green with old oak panelling and large floor tiles.

"Beautiful." I murmured. Gennai smiled and nodded, and patted my back "We will, but first you have refresh your self. Then you can catch up with your mother's and uncle's partners and we'll discuss what actions to take."

I turned and saw Gennai left, closing the door after him. I smiled as I lifted up my shirt. But the thought of my mother in hospital alone tugged at my heart. I didn't want to leave my mum alone but I had to do it to save her.

I tugged up my shirt for the final time and realise that I wasn't wearing a bra. To the corner of the room I saw a full length mirror. I walked over to it and stood before it; I took in my features. My Ash golden hair hung down my back in lose curls and framing my pasty face.

My shape wasn't perfect, I was tall but very small in a way, My breasts and hips and thighs were slightly bigger than my waist but still very small compared to the average teen. I had the athletic figure.

'I know myself,' I think to myself. Pulling off my shorts I turned and walked down to the hot spring and dipped one of my feet in. Right temperature. I smiled as I hopped in. The water was above my waist and just above my bust as I sat down. 'Heaven.' but the bliss did not last very long.

Anxiety, nerves and fear crept in. My mother, my uncle, my friend. 'Deep breaths Annie, deep breaths, be brave, be strong.' I reminded my self as I dipped my head under the water, I noticed that my hygiene bag was on the side. Strange. I also sensed a presence. "Catomon?" I asked as I lifted my head out of the water again. The feline digimon sat at the side smiling at me.

"You brought my bag in for me?" I asked anxious. "That's right Kiddo." The cat chimed. Her voice was kind of shrilly but very sweet as well. "You were my mums.." "Digimon partner? That's right. I was her partner when she was a young girl, aged around nine or ten til she was your age." "Really? What was she like?" I asked excitedly, stepping ahead of myself.

The question seemed to catch the Digimon off guard. "What do you want to know Annie?" she asked slowly. I looked down to the water. "I want to know what my mum was like, when she was a girl, before me." Catomon just looked ahead she wasn't smiling. "Annie, I know about your father. I know the state of your mum." she hissed the word father. Her eyes slits.

"How-How do you know Catomon?" Catomon looked at me, a small smile splayed on her feline face. "Tai kept in touch with Gennai. Though the net." "I see. But Catomon. Why now? How come no one told me about the Digital world? About every one. I mean I know this Myotismon and Kiro are viruses. They attacked my mother and all as well as the prophecy. But Why isn't my uncle and all the rest here? I mean must I do it alone?"

"You wont have to, Annie, Though the original Digi destine have receded back to their normal life's, we also presume that they may have forgotten us. Apart from Tai. But in the end we will do our best to gather the old generation. We have already called the new Generation to the Digital world. They are waiting for you to join them."

"Wait wait wait you mean that there are others? I don't have to do it alone?" I asked, bewildered. Catomon looked shocked. "OF COURSE YOU DON'T!" she yelled, her ears perked up. "Do you actually think that you would have to do it alone? Your also like Tai, always thinking he had to do things alone, mind you your mother was the same."

I was shocked and relieved. I sighed deeply again as I ran my hand through my wet hair. "Tell me about Myotismon." I said, after a moment of silence. Catomon looked on the water's surface.

"Sweetie lets not talk about it. Not yet, anyway. You have to discuss it with Gennai." The cat smiled. Sad. "Please Catomon, please." The cat looked at me from the side, her lips pulling downwards on one side.

"Catomon, please." I looked down. The feline looked at the water once again. Pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Myotismon was a digmon who had a scheme, a scheme to take over the world. But to do that he had to rid the eighth child, the digi destined of light. End the end the Digi destined won. But your mother had got infected by the particles of Myotismon, twice. When I struck him in his heart with my celestial arrow and he digitalised back into the digital world, we had thought that he was deleted. your mother was nine or ten. The next time she was around your age, eighteen. He took refuge in a human and infected him completely. We managed to get him, obviously that he survived."

I shivered at the feline's tone, cold, deadly. So this is what happened to mother. "I thought my mother had a brain tumour." I breathed, tears welling in my eyes again. "I thought my father did it to her." I began to burn, a burning feeling of hate. "Your father triggered the virus, Anaya." Spoke Catomon. I looked at her. "Yes, we, me and Wizardmon actually saved your mother from your father. You wouldn't remember. It was the night we took your father away form you two, for your safety. We brought him back to the Digital world."

My eyes widened as I let in the information sink in. "O, my god." I couldn't believe it, but at the same time, I could. "Good." I silently raged. "Good riddance." I spoke out loud. Seething I looked at Catomon "Do you know where he is?" She shook her head. "After we brought him to the Digital world, he was captured by Myotismon's former minions. We've tried tracking him but lost the trail, no doubt Myotismon has his hands on him."

"Are you serious?" I yelled loudly. "Why would they take him?" Catomon just sat there, staring at the mirror behind me. "Because he's Kari's husband. Surely they might have tortured him for information. I doubt that he's even alive now, Anaya. Time passes quicker in the digital world. A day in your world is months here."

I hated my father, I hated Myotismon. I hate them for doing this to my mother. My mother didn't deserve this. She DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!

That was it, that was my trigger to make me cry. I cried like a child, out of sadness and anger. I shook my head my finger ran through my wet hair and pulled at the strains in despair. Mother.

I felt a paw on my shoulder rubbing it lovingly, it reminded me of when I was younger, when we were living with my uncle Tai. Me and my cousin had been bullied and had an actual fight with them. We were beaten up pretty badly. I was around five to six. Mum was rubbing my shoulders tenderly to comfort me.

I was pulled into a hug by Catomon. She soothed me with comforting words. After a moment I calmed down, swiped my tears away and pulled my wash bag to me, opening it I took out my tiny shampoo, washcloth, and soap. Cleansing myself many thoughts of Myotismon.

Once clean I got out and dried off. I got dressed in my clean clothes. A plain shirt and jeans and old socks. "Here." Catomon held up a hair band, I happily accepted it and tied my wet hair up with a swift 'Thank you' to the feline.

"Shall we?" asked Catomon, smiling motherly up at me. Leading me to the door. As my new companion opened the door I was shocked. The cave was different. It altered into a middle class Japanese living room. There was an open fire place at the centre of the room, in the corner there was a big alcove where I saw a kitchen. There were several doors going across the opposite wall, I believe their were bedrooms and leading to other rooms, presumably.

The living room floor was sanded beach colour floorboards and the walls were lovely also beach coloured panelled and green imprint wall paper. The Kitchen that I could see was white wash. "Where was every one?" I asked as I finished admiring the rooms.

Catomon looked at me. "There will be here in a moment. Gennai is gathering them and explaining to them the situation. Sit down." She explained and offered a cushion close to the fire place. I sat down when I suddenly heard voices coming through one of the line of doors.

The middle of the doors opened revealing the little old man, Gennai. The man smiled a little. Behind him I saw a few kids, younger than me, in their teens follow Gennai. Some stretched their necks to look at me, showing interest, some just boredom, some angst.

As the group lined into the room and filed down onto the cushions around the fire place I could see one in particular looking at me with disgust across me. I could feel my eyes tighten at this young man. Unaware of the non verbal and the thick atmosphere Gennai sat down and cheerfully spoke "Lets get this meeting on the road!"

A/N wow. 2107 words for this chapter. -.-. Cool. How was that? I kept re writing this and re writing it. I hoped I did alright. So please R&R! Enjoy and remember to keep smiling! J


End file.
